


A Fourth Option

by BufuuEgypt



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Henry Stickmin Series: Fleeing the Complex, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Toppat Recruits Ending | TR (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BufuuEgypt/pseuds/BufuuEgypt
Summary: Henry Stickmin had always done everything solo. He was the kind of guy that was content with doing what he did by himself without the need of a partner, someone to watch his back, or to depend on. It’s how he was. But after fleeing the Wall with a certain red-haired girl at his side, Henry finds himself rethinking about himself and on the usual way he had done things...A short story taking place during the standoff in the Thief/Allies route when The Wall, The Government the Toppats, or None (Ellie) must be chosen. And None is what's focused on.
Relationships: Henry Stickmin/Ellie Rose
Comments: 11
Kudos: 134





	A Fourth Option

**Author's Note:**

> So, the Allies routes of Mission were easily in the top of my favorite (Toppat King/Triple Threat anyone?). But Toppat Civil Warfare and the None option of the Thief/Allies route always left me hanging, with TCW being a cliffhanger and the None option, unfortunately, is a fail. So this short story here is just me writing down from the top of my head of what could have happened instead of what actually happened in the None option. So, I hope you enjoy reading.
> 
> (Also, ever noticed how a pink tulip is shown when Ellie is hovered over when choosing? There's a meaning there)
> 
> Update (8/31/20): So after thinking it through and seeing the much-appreciated feedback, I've decided to rework the chapter/doc I've posted and I can confidently say it's more improved than what was shown before. And it was fun to do it, with that said. So, hope you enjoy the new and improved story.
> 
> Also last thing, Ellie actually has her own theme which can briefly be heard at the beginning of Thief/Allies and during the standoff between the three factions. I actually listened to it as I wrote this. :)

Ellie sped on out of the Wall with the motorcycle and they landed perfectly on the cold snow-covered ground outside the complex. Henry had only been holding onto her with only one hand so he was surprised that he didn't fall off at all as they did. They remained motionless only for a few seconds when Ellie glanced back at him, checking to see if he was fine, and then she continued to drive off again. Henry now held onto the grip on the back of the bike, giving himself a now more comfortable and firm grip. As they drove away from the Wall, the sounds of the sirens, shouting, and shooting from the complex grew distant. 

Henry turned around to see the complex's gate to check if anyone was trailing them, but there was no one else other than two guards. But they were on foot and definitely weren't going to try to give chase through this cold heavy snow (especially since they themselves were on a bike). And the other staff and guards must all be too busy handling the prison outbreak to give chase to just the two of them. Though it would be understandable since they were responsible for the outbreak but no one could've known that it was them that actually caused it. 

Well, not 'no one'. The Warden seemed to believe that it was him and Ellie that caused the inmate outbreak if his words in the yard after he tackled him was to go by.

 _"There has not been an incident here in fifty years. And the day you show up this happens._ "

So, basically Henry and Ellie just made history on this very night at the Wall by not only causing an incident but also escaping! He was pretty surprised by that very fact himself even though he had shades of getting out of very dangerous situations in the past. He had escaped a prison and got off mostly scot-free after stealing the Tunisian Diamond in a guarded museum. Most recently, he had survived the incident with the Toppat Clan's airship after stealing their ruby which left him in the middle of a fight between them, the government he went rogue against, and some other agency that intervened (that also conveniently helped him indirectly escape by the way). 

But this time, Henry had felt different about the Wall even with all that mentioned. He had luck, but that would eventually run out, right? He wondered whether or not his first or next choice would be it, and that included the choice of bringing Ellie with him even after she gave him a boost to escape. 

As Henry thought that, he finally faced forward to once again see the back of the red-haired girl herself, her own hair moving as the wind blew in their direction as she continued to steer the bike. Henry always did everything by himself so that was what he was used to. He thought that bringing someone else along would change it, possibly screw everything up. But that didn't happen… It went better than he thought it could have. She was competent in everything (Though Henry had wondered why she had to go full-on choking him with the force, or why she even had it, but that's beside the point).

Well, he actually thought that Ellie for sure had abandoned him when she drove off after the warden had tackled him, thinking she had left him to fend for himself, but he was then immediately corrected when she came back to smash his face with that stop sign! He knew he had made the right choice by bringing her along.

As Henry was still off thinking that absentmindedly, he realized that Ellie began to slow down the bike, going off-road a bit to the side till there they were under a tree. Around them were all trees apart from the road itself, even forward and behind. They must be far enough from The Wall to be safe. At least for now…

"So, we actually did it. I gotta say that was pretty intense," Ellie said that excitedly, as she brought her left leg down to balance the bike before getting off the front seat. Henry had gotten off the bike too and they let the bike lean against the tree. So, she must've found it fun, huh? Well, Henry did too, and understandably so. It was just like his past adventures (or misadventures if you will) in there was this thrill he had when taking them on. Otherwise, he wouldn't have done what he did as he would have no joy in it apart from getting rich for the future,

"Yeah, it was. Thanks for helping me out there, by the way," Henry flashed her a grateful smile. 

"Hey, don't mention it. You really helped me out by taking me with you, and I guess also when you made that face when I was caught…?" Ellie made a confused face and shrugged as she said that last part. 

"It's what came to mind," Henry replied, placing a hand on his own chin. He felt that doing anything else wouldn't have worked for some reason. Such as using his knee. Though he really wasn't sure why.

"Well, thanks anyway," Ellie said again and then looked at both sides of the road, "So, what are we going to do now?" 

"...?" Henry blinked upon hearing that. And then he thought the same. What 'are' they going to do now? He hadn't thought about what was going to happen after. All he was thinking about was escaping from that complex which he believes would for sure offer even worse conditions than the prison he stayed at for about thirty days.

Henry shrugged, lost, "I don't know. I wasn't thinking this far, really..." 

"...So, you too?" 

So, Ellie was seemingly the same as him. She probably just wanted to escape and wasn't thinking any farther than that. But staying here is obviously not a good choice since there was the possibility that the Wall would come and find them. But even if they do leave this snowy wasteland and return to civilization, they would no doubt be in trouble from the local authorities there. Henry may have brought down the Toppats' airship but he was not cleared from his crimes. And Ellie...well, she was at the Wall just like him for a reason.

But the thing is do they, as convict allies, have to go through this, sticking together? Like it looks to be that they both don't know where to go from here. They're on the run and aren't safe. They could just go their separate ways, yeah, but Henry felt like he didn't want that to happen, and it was thanks to what had happened just recently at the Wall. 

As mentioned before, Henry had always done these kinds of things himself so this was the first time he had an ally. Someone with him. Someone that could watch his back and help when in trouble. And it was…refreshing, which was probably the best way to put it. And although it may sound crazy and too early, Henry felt that he could put his trust into this red-haired girl. 

"Oh… I think I have an idea of what we can do if you have nothing in mind." Ellie spoke up, breaking the small silence they had. 

"What is it?" 

Ellie had a skeptical expression and folded her arms before she started to speak, "...It's about some criminal organization."

"Criminal organization?" Henry repeated. 

"Yeah… I forgot what their name was. But I do recall they're usually located in the West but I'd like to make sure we know what they're up to before we do anything. You in?" 

"..." Henry was silent but he smiled and gave her a thumbs-up, agreeing with her. He had no plans and this sounded like it was better than nothing. 

"Great. I'll try and get in touch with my contacts to see what they're up to. But first we're going to need to find some way to communicate with them…" she looked around again saying that. It's like she was paranoid that the Wall could be listening or watching them right now. And well, if you're a criminal infamous enough to end up at the wall, then it's understandable. But Henry wasn't too worried about that, believing that they all must be too busy with the outbreak to be out there.

"So, we're heading off now?" 

"Yeah. Let's get going," Ellie got back onto the bike and so did Henry. Once they were ready, they began heading forward on the road ahead of them. 

* * * 

Three days have passed since Henry and Ellie had escaped The Wall and boy were those days long. By the end of their third day was when Ellie was able to finally get in touch with her contacts. They had been unable to live those past days freely without the fear of being busted by the Wall or any local authorities since returning to civilization but thankfully they hadn't stayed there for long since they had left quickly, heading out of the city and somewhere off the track. They had gone into the mountains and into some unknown jungle. 

Henry still had no idea where it was they were going, but it must be the real deal, and also because he had his own trust in her. 

"I know it's been a long ride, but we're almost there. You've heard of the Toppat Clan, right? They have a secret base out here." 

"..." Henry had stayed silent as he heard it. The Toppat Clan, huh? Boy, so that's the criminal organization that Ellie was thinking about? He certainly knows more than just having 'heard' of them. 

"And I'm hoping they might let us join them since we're on the run. Should be right around the cor—Wha?" 

And what also was right around the corner was a tank. And a person in it with a familiar hat from days ago… The Wall was here.

"Hang on!" Ellie blurted as she continued driving forward, heading off the path and straight off into the air and down the mountain slope. It was bumpy and rough but they weren't falling off thankfully. But they inevitably went into a small parking lot below and crashed into a car. They both however barely made it through with serious injuries by jumping off at the last second. Henry landed face-first in the ground and he felt that he himself was unable to move. 

Henry wanted to question how or why the Wall managed to find them, but that wasn't something to prioritize right now. All around him sounded like a war was going on. Shooting close and far, and shouting coming from both sides of his ears (with Russian accents from his right and American from his left). 

“You okay?” asked Ellie’s voice. 

Henry picked his own head up and turned to see her concerned expression. He responded with a small nod. But he then also noticed Wall guards, Toppat members, and people from the government all around them. And there were only three cars around themselves that were barely serving as protection, especially since there were tanks around too! 

“Wait, who are these guys?” a soldier from the government questioned as he looked over at the Wall soldiers that were approaching, “The Toppats are bringing in reinforcements!” 

“We’ve gotta get outta here. We’re sitting ducks!” crouched down, Ellie said that urgently as she pointed in a general direction away from where they were. She was right, otherwise they’d be dead by either side. And there was only one way to escape that fate.

“Get the prisoners!”

“Open fire!” 

They had to be quick. What Henry had on himself was a rope and a controller. And Ellie had an RPG and wings. Henry had chosen the rope and Ellie chose the wings. As they combined it together, they both held on to each end of the rope as the wings made them airborne, making them evade the fire from both sides below. As they rose up a couple of storeys high, Ellie began to speak. 

“Let’s try and get up the—” 

BUMP. Their unorthodox ride was hit suddenly by a government helicopter and they were sent flying towards a tower nearby. They luckily managed to fly towards a window (rather than the ground below). As they landed in, the glass inevitably broke and Henry found himself bouncing on the ground as he went in, going several feet further in than Ellie, who was on the ground near the window. Henry tried to get up and shake off the pain. He noticed Ellie struggling to get up, but before he could head over to her, he saw two government soldiers dropping in quickly through the window, forcing himself to hide around the corner of the small hall they were in, leaving Ellie in trouble, but could he do? They had their assault rifles drawn, and he had nothing, so he couldn’t take them on. What else Henry had noticed was that they looked similar in both face and hair color which was yellow. 

“Got one of ‘em right here, bro.”

“Nice! Now, where’s the other one?” 

“...” Henry thought with a troubled expression as he thought of what he could do. He noticed some (conveniently) placed tools near the ground near him: a small handheld time machine, a disguise kit, and some purple bug thing that was labeled CorrupTick. CorrupTick sounded like something that would only work in a game (something that this whole thing wasn’t, right?). And a disguise kit sounded too good to work right, and he recalls it somehow not working before even though it was his first time seeing such a thing, so all that was left was the time machine. To the right, it would send Henry forward in time, and a plus sign indicated it. And for back in time, to the left, a minus sign signified that. 

It gave him an excellent idea: Henry could reverse time and could retry their previous choices to achieve a more different outcome! Let’s just hope that he doesn’t end up mind-blown by what is unseeable by warping through time, if it even works that is. So, he turned the knob back and he found himself suddenly disappearing from where he was and then suddenly appearing in some unknown place. Bushes were around him and what looked to be barracks and training obstacles in the distance. He was somewhere else. But was he still in the same time period? Behind the bushes near him, he noticed soldiers all lined up in a formation. ‘Was this a boot camp?’ And the two on the other side were also the same two that had him and Ellie cornered. Henry then thought of what he could do here! He wasted no time and picked up a rock on the ground and prepared to throw it. 

"You are now one month into your training. This is only the beginning. It will be harder—”

Henry threw the rock he had to the guy on the left. He turned to the guy on his right and shoved his face, and the other one retaliated and they both began to have a small fight. 

“Bukowski twins!” their instructor caught them in their actions and they stopped to look at him, “You boys will never be fit for combat duty! I will personally see to it that you are discharged from the—”

Henry quickly turned the knob back to the present, satisfied and hopeful that this will work. He left the camp and then came back to the present. It was just when him and Ellie were flying up near the tower with their rope and wings. Everything else followed exactly the same with the helicopter running into their wings, them flying into the tower through the window. The only difference this time is that the twins themselves did not come in. And it gave them ample time to get themselves together. 

“You good?” Ellie asked him as she got up to her feet. Henry gave her a thumbs-up, “Alright, let’s get going.” And with that, they began to ascend up the tower they were on, heading up stairs, after stairs, after stairs.

“The rocket will launching in: two minutes,” out came an announcement that could probably be heard through the whole site. 

“Once we get to the top of this tower, we’ll cross the bridge and be on the rocket. Hopefully, the Toppat Clan will let us join,” explained Ellie with slightly tired breaths but she was still in the lead. Behind them downstairs, other steps could be heard along with a voice that was also exhausted. A Wall soldier had followed them up there. 

“Da, they are here. On the bridge. Open fire!” 

Following that, a loud firing sound was heard, and instantly a large part of the bridge collapsed, and Henry was in the middle of it. He quickly made a jump as far as he could towards the other side where Ellie was. He felt he wasn’t gonna make it but as he flew over, he suddenly felt something invisible below him. He didn’t know what it was, but he used it to make the rest of the jump and safely land near Ellie. It was a music block of some kind. Why it was invisible or why it was there, he didn’t know, but he was glad it was there. 

So, they were now in the Toppat Clan’s rocket and it was now less than two minutes till it was to launch. It may sound short, but with the situation they were in, it felt like it could be forever. Even if they did stay in the rocket when it launches which would effectively make them escape The Wall and even The Government, they still had the Toppat Clan to deal with. Henry wondered why they even had a rocket in the first place but that was something to think of for another time when things were all calm… If such a time would ever come again, that is. 

Ellie's proposal was that they'd probably be let into the clan since they were wanted just like them, but of course, it wasn't that simple. Especially since Henry himself had a history with them. Now, the same thoughts had in his mind days ago after fleeing the complex had come again. He not only had infiltrated their airship but stole a ruby from them, but also brought down their airship in the aftermath. Would they even think of letting someone that did much damage to them join their clan? That is if they knew that it was him. 

Henry hadn't mentioned that to Ellie since they had started their journey here and he wondered if he should mention it or not. But either way, now wasn't the time. 

"Quickly!" said a voice urgently. 

Two guys came out from a room in front of them. It was the Toppats’ leader and his right hand man. The leader wore two top hats and a gold necklace around his stick neck while the right hand man wore a simple black one. 

"Hold it!" The Right Hand Man put his right hand arm out in front of the leader and then took out a pistol and aimed right at Henry and Ellie, "You're not Toppats." 

Henry raised his hands up immediately to invoke compliance, as did Ellie herself in a similar fashion. "No, no, we're here to join you," explained Ellie as she waved her hands and motioned back at Henry, "We're wanted just like all of you." 

"Wait, you're the guy that stole our ruby," pointed out the leader. Apparently, he did know that it was him. His right hand man lowered his gun as he said that, "You do have some skills. We'll let you join as long as you return the ruby."

"...?" Ellie turned to Henry in question but didn't say anything. But then her eyes widened slightly. Henry turned around and saw why. 

The Warden of The Wall and one of his guys (whose name was Grigori if Henry remembered correctly). The Warden had an assault rifle while Grigori had a pistol. What else was notable was that the two had their injuries from the inmate breakout they caused - the Warden had lost some of his teeth and Grigori had his right arm in a cast. It was surprising that being run over by a speeding jeep and being rammed in the face by a stop sign didn’t knock the two completely out of the game. More so that they came out here like this! That would be something to applaud if it weren’t for the fact that they weren’t enemies!

"Don't move! Those two belong to me!" shouted the warden with a lisp in his speech. 

"You are coming with us," added Grigori. 

Suddenly, the wall near them had blown up, with the debris flying away, Henry and Ellie looked out to see a green helicopter, one from the government. And not only was it from them, it was Charles too that was piloting it. Henry thought he would never see him again after what happened in the desert following the theft of the Toppats’ ruby. 

“This is Charles, following up on that disturbance we saw up at the bridge. Yeah, it turns out the Toppat leaders are here. Wait, is that Henry? Henry, come on help me take out the Toppats!" 

"..." Ellie faced Henry with another look of question. But when she spoke it wasn't about his involvement with them. "What do we do?" 

What _do_ we do? he thought. The Wall, the Government, or the Toppats like they had planned? 

The Wall was obviously out of the question, going back to the place they worked so hard to escape from. And if they were to, willingly or not, return to them, Henry was sure that they weren’t going to get a normal prison cell, especially after the inmate riot. Maximum security came to mind and it was going to be cold, as in cold, ‘cold’. And no, it wasn’t just because the Wall was located out in the snowy mountains. 

Then there was the government. The people whom Henry had gone rouge against to get the ruby he stole from the Toppats. And while he indirectly did help them, he was sure he had left a bad taste in their mouth. At the time, he didn’t care whether or not what they thought of him. He was just psyched to have a prize jewel, a big red ruby in his possession along with the Tunisian Diamond. But...Charles seemed to be okay with seeing him? Could this be a trick? To finally capture him and take him in for all he did? It can’t be far off to think that since Henry was kidnapped himself just so they could use him to infiltrate the Toppats’ airship. 

And then lastly, the Toppats, which was their plan and reason for coming to this launch site in the first place. But as their leader had mentioned, he had to give up the ruby he had risked so much to get. And even then, there was no guarantee that it would go as smoothly as it was heard. He did take down their airship and cause them to lose members and maybe even more in the process!

But then Henry realized that the Toppats wasn’t the last option. There was actually another. There was a fourth option: none. It was him and Ellie alone and it was basically a death wish, with them joining either side and being against all three. Henry was still holding onto that thought of Ellie being the person that he could put his trust in from a while ago. And that’s how it has been since they met at the Wall. During the inmate riot, after escaping the Wall, and journeying all the way out here to the launch site. Of all three sides, they themselves were the only ones they could trust. Though Henry did think that way, he wondered if Ellie was the same. 

"..." Henry simply turned to her and made x gesture with his stick arms and motioned outside the rocket, hoping she could catch what he was saying. Her wondering expression turned firm and she nodded. It seems she caught it all and must be on the same wavelength as him. Taking Henry by his hand, she leads the jump out of the rocket. 

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Henry, not expecting it to be so sudden.

Ellie however, didn't seem to like that at all. They both suddenly had stopped falling when Ellie had taken out a knife which she had stabbed into the side of the rocket. It had stopped their fall and they were now about several floors away from where they were just during the standoff, and they were in the middle of the rocket with the ground still being a long way down. The sound of battling was still ongoing, as gunshots could be heard.

"Hm. This is quite the predicament," said Ellie.

"What now?" Henry asked. 

"Launching in ten seconds." Then that announcement was heard. It became more of a predicament now. Being on the rocket would be the best choice before it takes off. Was this really how they were going to meet their end? All that work, all that time they spent these past days all coming to an end because of this?

“...I’m at a loss,” replied Ellie. 

‘So am I’ was what Henry was about to respond with until a thought entered his mind. “No, wait," he said instead. The thought, the idea he had, to be frank, was a terrible one. But it was a bit better than just accepting the inevitable of meeting their end when the rocket heads off into space, or falling to their death to the ground below them, “I’ve got one last thing that we can try.” 

_The teleporter_. The device he had with him throughout all his adventures with it screwing him more than it helped… At least from what he could kind of recall, but he wasn't sure. He recalled being stuck in the bank wall, being teleported to a shooting range, in the middle of some blank white space of nothing, and then to some alien planet. But yet if it did happen, then why was he here in one piece? But if it didn’t then why was it in his thoughts at all? It was really conflicting.

"What is that thing?" Ellie questions as Henry takes out the device. He was in no position to press the buttons probably since his right hand was holding the device and Ellie was holding his other. Which left only one way. It might not even work...but it was worth a shot. 

Henry pleaded silently that it doesn’t mess up and that Ellie trusts him with this just as he believes he does with her as he prepared himself. 

"Hahhhh!”

“What are you doing?” 

Henry brought his arm back and swung it forward, smashing the teleporter against the rocket. His body became translucent and so did Ellie. But they still were where they were, and the rocket started to launch. 

Suddenly, they were no longer at the rocket site but back at what seemed to be a holding cell at the Wall, probably the same one where they had met. They fell to the ground but a few seconds later they teleported outside in the snowy mountains, then they were high in the sky somewhere, then down at some beach, then at some pizzeria with some oddly hued guy who had some weird grin. What followed next was rapidly changing in teleporting, too rapid that he couldn't really tell where he was at, but he swore they almost got hit by a car in one of them. After seeing the car, Henry had decided to just close his eyes and cover his face with his free arm as he expected the worse. He didn’t let go of Ellie’s hand either, in fact, he had held onto it even tighter. Losing the person he had his trust in was the last thing on his mind. 

“...Hey, I think it’s over now.” Only when Henry had heard Ellie’s voice did he start to move again. He slowly moved his arm away from his eyes as he opened them and also released the grip on Ellie’s hand with his other. She was already standing up on her two feet while Henry was still on the ground, laying on his back. 

“...It is?” he looked around and then at his own body, completely shocked that he was unscathed in the slightest. And thankfully, the same was for Ellie.

“You know, Henry, you should give a heads-up before pulling something off like that,” Ellie said with her voice raised slightly, but she didn’t seem angry or anything, just surprised. But it wasn’t anything on the level that Henry was feeling right now, “I still am trying to wonder as to what just happened.” 

“...Trust me, I didn’t think it would be like that, either.” 

“...So, you okay?” Ellie bent down slightly and offered her left hand to him. It reminded him of Ellie helping him up after she knocked out the warden. It made him break out in a smile even though it wasn’t the time for it. 

“Yeah… I’m fine,” he took her hand and she helped him up to his feet. Now, he was able to see where they were. And it seemed to be some control room of sorts, with buttons and control panels being present, chairs here and there. Also around them were tall glass panes that were clear and showed the outside. And just outside, they saw the parking lot below where they were boxed in by the military of the Wall and the government just a while ago.

“So, we’re still here at the Toppats’ launch site...” Ellie turned the other way to look out the other windows. The tower that was connected to the top of the rocket stood there but not the rocket itself. It was gone, “And it looks like the Toppats already left with their rocket, too.” 

But what wasn’t gone was the remaining forces of what seemed to be the Wall and the government. For sure, if either of them caught sight of them, it would be back at square one. But they didn’t, so they were kinda safe for now, especially since they were busy fighting each other. 

“So much for planning to join the Toppats, huh?” Henry sighed, saying that, “We could’ve been up there with them if I had agreed to their terms. We could’ve been saved from the government or the Wall. But…” he trailed off. 

“But you didn’t want to?”

“Yes and no,” Henry folded his arms, “I just felt like I couldn’t trust them. And even the government. Especially after what had happened before…” He wanted to add it was only themselves he could trust, but he was sure that their leap of the rocket spoke those words clearly enough.

“And is that why you were brought to the Wall?” Ellie asked. 

Henry only silently nodded. He didn’t want to exactly tell his past tales adventure right now with Ellie, although it was sure was something to talk about, and then he could probably hear her story. But right now, they had something more to take priority on yet again. Ellie seemed to somehow catch that thought from his silent response, as she nodded to him and looked out the windows of the room yet again.

“...Well. Looks like we were saved, but we’re not out of the woods yet, Henry,” Ellie turned to him saying that. She had a firm look of confidence instead of being defeated, or at a loss on what to do, which would really be understandable if she was like so in a situation like this. She really still hadn’t lost her cool at all or seemed to have any regrets, “Your teleporter may have gotten us out of that mess, but now it’s up to us to do the rest.” 

“Yep…” Henry nodded, and was now smiling after almost having second-thoughts on everything that had just happened. He felt just as confident, if not more, now after he saw her like that. It’s almost as if her energy, her confidence and the whole aura she gave off was contagious, “It’s time to flee the site.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I used the teleporter. Saw it as the best way to get the two out of their situation, and wondered what else there could've been. Also, how else could have None gone canonically if it went if it weren't a fail (Puffballs, please)?
> 
> So, that's what I had to write about this. I may continue this, but it's all I've got for the moment. Some endings (or a choice in this case) of Mission really do provide some room work to play around with just like the ones mentioned in the beginning. 
> 
> Honestly looking forward to what else popups for Henry and Ellie in the community. I just like seeing these two and the possible scenarios that could come up with them.


End file.
